


i want to go with you

by Kody (saturated)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturated/pseuds/Kody
Summary: What wasn’t easy was going to school every day, seeing all the couples holding hands in the hall, kissing each other goodbye before class like they were never going to see each other again.  Eddie wanted that.  He wanted more than Richie casually throwing his arm around him and dragging him down they hall like they were just friends, like they weren’t in love.  He didn’t want Richie to go to prom with a girl, and he didn’t want to go to prom with a girl.  He wanted to go with Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	i want to go with you

**Author's Note:**

> They're like 17 in this, end of junior year. In my mind they get together either the summer or fall of them being 13.

“Janey McBride is pretty cute,” Richie said, head in Eddie’s lap, “and we’re lab partners so it wouldn’t be out of the blue for me to ask her.”

“Maybe,” Eddie said with his fingers tangled in Richie’s hair. “But I thought she was the school slut.”

“Yeah, but so am I,” Richie said winking. “At least according to every girl I’ve taken to dances.”

“There’s a difference,” Eddie added, “between knowing for a fact that Janey tried to blow Bill during seven minutes in heaven last year, and girls spreading rumors that you fucked them in the school bathroom when all you did was kiss them goodnight.”

“You sound jealous, Eds.”

“Am not,” Eddie said a little too quickly. “I just hate that we can’t go together.”

This occurrence was nothing new. Brainstorming girls for each of them to take to whatever dance was coming up. They skipped one here or there, and even “went stag” to a few, but they knew without dates, the gig would be up eventually. They couldn’t say no to every girl that asked them to Sadie Hawkins or else someone would get suspicious. After almost four years, helping each other pick out dates was nothing new, and nothing special. It was what they had to do.

“I think you should ask Ellie Thompson,” Richie said ignoring Eddie. “She’s been crushing on you all year.”

“That’s a fucking lie,” Eddie said. “Ellie is, like, the most popular girl in our grade. There’s no fucking way.”

“Yeah?” Richie said sitting up. “And she’s into you. Just cause she popular doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love that cute little face of yours.” Richie punctuated his statement by pinching Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie smacked Richie’s hand away. “No, that’s you.” Eddie sighed. “This is serious, Rich. I don’t want you going to prom with a girl that’s gonna get handsy, and then you have to tell her ‘no’, and then she’s gonna get weird, and then everyone’s gonna know.”

Eddie was hyperventilating now, wishing he still had an inhaler. This was always the worst part of how he and Richie hid their relationship. He hated every second of picking a girl for Richie because he knew that whatever girl said ‘yes’, then that girl liked Richie. Richie told Eddie time and time again that he would never do anything to hurt him, that the girls were just for show so the bullying would stop and no one would ever know, and deep down, Eddie knew that was true, and that Richie probably felt the same way he did, but anxiety always took over and told Eddie that Richie was going to realize that it was easier being with girls and dump him.

It would have been easier to skip, but this was prom, and this process had become second nature. Without thinking, they had started planning, deciding. Without thinking, they had started choosing.

Richie put a gentle hand on the back of Eddie neck, a signal to Eddie that he was being wholly serious. “No one’s going to find out,” Richie said. “We’ll be fine, just like we always are. We won't go this year, say some bullshit about prom being for fucking tools or something. We'll be fine, Eddie.”

Eddie could feel his heart slowing down to normal again. It was so simple, what Richie was saying, but it was Richie that made him feel safe. Eddie pulled the sleeves of his shirt (actually it was Richie’s) with his hands, scrunching up the ends of a shirt far too big for him, but it made him feel small and safe. Richie always made him feel so safe.

Eddie put his hand on Richie’s arm, the one that was holding him, and nodded. Richie leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Eddie’s lips. But Eddie was desperate for Richie now, and closed the gap again, kissing Richie harder, and reaching up to grab his shirt to pull him close.

Richie obliged, following Eddie as he leaned back against the wall next to his bed, and straddling his lap, moving hands all over Eddie. Eddie did the same, running a hand up Richie’s chest and the other moving under his button up to his back to pull him close.

Eddie thought about how easy this was, how easy it was to pull Richie close and run their hands all over each other and make out all night. It was easy because it was just them. It was easy because the door was closed. It was easy because no one knew. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Their friends knew. Their friends knew because they were intuitive, and Eddie and Richie were the least subtle people on the planet. They had barely been dating a week when Bill went up to Eddie and said “You and Richie are dating, right?”. Had they been that obvious? Apparently, because when Eddie told Richie about it, Richie admitted that Stan asked him basically the same thing. Everyone had guessed, but Bill and Stan were the ones elected to ask about it. It didn’t matter though. All it meant was that Eddie could wrap his arms around Richie while they were all hanging out. There were no secrets there. It was easy.

But what wasn’t easy was going to school every day, seeing all the couples holding hands in the hall, kissing each other goodbye before class like they were never going to see each other again. Eddie wanted that. He wanted more than Richie casually throwing his arm around him and dragging him down they hall like they were just friends, like they weren’t in love. He didn’t want Richie to go to prom with a girl, and he didn’t want to go to prom with a girl. He wanted to go with Richie. 

Eddie pushed Richie off him and sat up. “I can’t keep doing this,” Eddie said.

“I’m…sorry,” Richie said. “I thought…”

“No!” Eddie said, realizing Richie thought this was about them making out. “I mean…I want to go to prom with _you_. Not anyone else.”

“But, Eds,” Richie said. “You know what…”

“Of course, I know,” Eddie said. “I want to go with you and I don’t care what people say.”

Richie smiled. “I want to go with you too. I fucking hate taking other people.”

“Me too.”

“But…people are going to talk…about us.”

“Yeah, they will.”

Richie’s smile faded as the reality of what would happen set in. Eddie didn’t care anymore what people thought of him. Sure, it was their junior prom and they’d have another year of bullshit to deal with, but he was so tired of not being allowed to be in love with Richie. He guessed he didn’t realize that Richie might not have been as tired as he was. Richie was turning white.

“We don’t have to,” Eddie said. “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“I do want to,” Richie said. “I’m just…I _do _want to.”

“If you’re too nervous, I get–”

Richie put his hand over Eddie’s mouth. “Shut up. I want to go to prom with you.” Richie stood up and started gathering his things to leave.

“Where are you going?” Eddie said.

“I have an idea,” Richie said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He finished by giving Eddie a quick kiss before running out of his room.

“Dumbass,” Eddie said under his breath as Richie closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Richie called to tell Eddie he’d have to walk to school, that he had to get there early so he wouldn’t be able to drive him. And Eddie said it was fine, even though it wasn’t, and begrudgingly walked to school like he used to, longing for the rattles and groans of Richie’s truck that he had grown so used to over the last couple months. It was morning routine. And a morning without routine would make a horrible day.

That’s what Eddie was thinking when he walked up to his locker, mindlessly completing the combination.

He opened the locker, and there, on top of his books, was a bouquet of a dozen roses. He carefully picked them up and looked at the card. “For my Spaghetti”.

Someone cleared their throat behind him, and he turned to see Richie, holding a poster in front of him that said “Prom?” in big red letters. Richie arched an eyebrow and gave a his typical shit-eating grin, not saying anything out loud but posing a question.

“God, you’re so fucking stupid,” was all Eddie could say, unable to fight his grin.

“Is that a yes?” Richie said.

Eddie nodded violently. “Yes!” He jumped and threw his arms around Richie’s neck careful of the flowers still in his hand, and kissed Richie full on the mouth. Richie’s arms wrapped around Eddie, dropping the poster, and lifting him a little off the ground, before setting him back down and pulling back from the kiss.

Eddie was on Cloud 9. It could be easy. It would be easy from now on. No more hiding, no more secrets.

Eddie took a step away from Richie to turn and grab his things from his locker when he finally looked around. _Everyone_ was staring. It wasn’t just passing glances and maybe some casual looks over the shoulder. No, everyone was blatantly staring, and some were whispering too. Eddie remembered why he and Richie kept this secret for so long in the first place. Suddenly, the weight of the flowers in his hand was heavy, pulling him down, and the world felt small, like it was closing in, trapping him there in that spot, with everyone looking, everyone whispering about _him_.

“Let me walk you to class,” Richie said, still smiling, but softer, gentler for Eddie’s (and likely his own) sake.

Eddie returned his smile, grabbed his things, placed the roses in his locker, and said “Let’s go.”

Eddie expected an arm thrown over his shoulder, the usual, as Richie would drag him to class, but today, Richie slowly and carefully slipped his hand into Eddie’s, lacing their fingers together, pulling him down the hall. Eddie tried hard to ignore the stares.

“Maybe we’ll get king and queen,” Richie said.

“Only if you’re the queen,” Eddie said bumping Richie with his shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Richie said, bumping him back.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
